Una hada para la princesa
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Actualizado CAP 3-Zelda quiere un hada que cure su malestar, Link, un aspirante a caballero deberá ayudarle en su búsqueda, sin embargo, ambos podrían hallar más de lo que buscan... Mi primer ZELINK X3
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que soy Zeldin. He cambiado mi nick por motivos de seguridad que no explicaré para no molestarlos. Este es mi primer historia cient por ciento Zelink =D Qué felicidad! Iba a ser un one-shot, pero sería demasiado largo, así que irá por capítulos. No serán muchos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo.**

**Dedico este fic a mi amiga WeRa Loka, a Dialirvi, una de mis inspiraciones, a la generala, y a todos los que han apoyado mis fics con su lectura. **

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen... que más quisiera yo u_u.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una hada para la princesa**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no amanecía así el campo de Hyrule. La primavera había llegado hacía pocos días pero hasta entonces no se había manifestado de manera tan espectacular. El verde de la hierba se adoraba con los colores de las flores.

La princesa que aún se negaba a levantarse, no se había dado cuenta, así que la muchacha que había intentado en vano despertarla, se lo hizo saber abriendo rápidamente las cortinas de su habitación. La luz pegó con fuerza en su pálido rostro, y la voz animosa de la muchacha del servicio consiguió hacerla abrir los ojos.

-Un rato más, por favor- pidió la princesa, cubriéndose de la luz que lastimaba sus ojos.

-Mire que bonito está el día, Princesa- dijo la muchacha, mientras se dirigía cargando un cesto hacia su cama- ¿no le gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines?

-Estoy muy cansada-respondió Zelda.

-Pero, Princesa, se encierra todo el día en su habitación, necesita estar al sol y respirar aire fresco más seguido-dijo en tono preocupado-. Además no es propio de usted levantarse tan tarde.

Zelda no dijo nada. Se cubrió la cara con las sábanas y pretendió volver a sus sueños. Pero la muchacha puso las manos en la cintura, dejando en claro que no se iría de la habitación hasta cumplir con su trabajo.

-No sea infantil, Princesa-dijo-. La están esperando desde hace rato a la mesa, además tengo que llevarme esto con las lavanderas-y de un tirón, arrancó las sábanas de la cama, las dobló como pudo y las puso en el cesto, dejando a la princesa sin un velo debajo del cual esconderse.

No pudo más que hundir su cara en la almohada, pero ésta también fue removida, junto con todo lo que estaba sobre el colchón.

-Les avisaré a mis compañeras para que la ayuden a vestirse-le avisó a Zelda con una sonrisa-. Iré a dejar esto y regresaré a hacer la cama. Con su permiso, Princesa.

Salió de la habitación muy satisfecha. Mientras tanto, la princesa no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Un par de muchachas entraron a la habitación para arreglar a la princesa. La puerta del cuarto se mantuvo cerrada durante media hora, y tras ese tiempo, la princesa salió acompañada de sus sirvientas y se dirigió al comedor real.

No fue un trayecto corto, ya que el castillo era muy grande, había que recorrer varios pasillos y atravesar algunas puertas. Algunos guardias y sirvientes la saludaban con cierta reverencia al pasar, a lo que ella sólo hacía una mueca y una leve inclinación de cabeza. En realidad su propósito era sonreír, pero su ánimo no le permitía más que eso.

Su padre estaba sentado, como siempre, al final de una larga mesa, donde estaban dispuestos los platos, los cubiertos y las servilletas. Varios centros de mesa y candelabros de plata daban a la sala un toque genuino de elegancia, digno de la realeza. La reina estaba a la derecha de su padre. Al verla, le recibió con una amplia sonrisa de la más profunda alegría. Era como si hubieran pasado años sin verla.

-Buenas días padre-saludó Zelda, haciendo una reverencia, sin mostrar ninguna clase de entusiasmo, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Después se acercó a su madre, apenas iba a hacer la misma inclinación cuando ella extendió las manos esperando las de su hija.

Zelda estaba apunto de lanzarse a los brazos de su amorosa madre, cuando una voz grave la devolvió a la tierra.

-¿Zelda? Tu padre está esperándote a la mesa, querida-le dijo Impa, su nana. La anciana la miró con preocupación, examinando la cara pálida de la princesa. Su salud había estado especialmente mal últimamente, temía que estuviera apunto de colapsar.

Se había quedado inmóvil otra vez. Ya se le había hecho costumbre cada vez que se paseaba por los corredores, por los jardines, por prácticamente cualquier sitio al que iba, incluso cuando se ponía a dar vueltas en su habitación. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de que tenía que tomar el desayuno con el rey en ese momento. Miró la puerta del comedor que tenía en frente, y luego a Impa.

-Sí, ya me disponía a ir-le dijo secamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

El comedor estaba silencioso. Su padre la recibió con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, padre-dijo ella haciendo una ligera reverencia y fue a ocupar su lugar, junto a la silla que solía ocupar la reina.

-¿Tuviste un sueño tranquilo, princesa?-preguntó el rey, estrechando su mano.

-Desde luego, padre-contestó ella mirándolo fugazmente. No podía mentir cuando miraba a alguien a los ojos. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios por unos segundos.

El desayuno se sirvió, y ambos comieron en silencio. Zelda hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudo más que tomar la mitad de los alimentos. No quería seguir comiendo, no tenía apetito. Su padre le insistía y lograba cada vez que diera otro pequeño bocado, pero alcanzó su límite pronto.

-No quiero más padre, estoy satisfecha-dijo empujando los platos lejos de su olfato, el sólo sentir el aroma le hacía sentir enferma-. Si me disculpas, me retiraré a mi habitación.

-Aun no Zelda. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Apenas se había levantado de su silla, e inmediatamente se volvió a sentar. No le gustaba contradecir a su padre. Su seriedad la inquietó un poco, pero se mostró tranquila mientras el rey hablaba.

-Zelda… Yo he querido discutir esto desde hace un tiempo contigo. Hija, sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien para ti estos últimos meses.

Ahora la estaba observando detenidamente, pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. ¿Por qué –se preguntó en ese momento-tenía que mirarla así y hacerla sentir peor? Odiaba que le recordaran a cada momento que era una persona débil, propensa a enfermarse todo el tiempo, siempre tirada en la cama.

Lo extraño era que era ella quien siempre elegía permanecer en cama. Cuando salía a caminar o hacer alguna otra cosa era porque no tenía más remedio. Todo el tiempo tenía a su padre, a su nana y a otras gentes del castillo detrás, insistiéndole a cada momento en que debía mejorarse, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse sana y activa, y tener más contacto con las personas, al fin de cuentas, era la princesa y su deber, estar en óptimas condiciones para atender a los que la necesitaba.

Pero si su padre era el rey, no veía por qué molestarla a ella. ¿Y de qué servía una princesa enferma e inútil? Habiendo gente perfectamente sana y capacitada al mando del reino. _¿A quien le importa, de todas formas? Probablemente moriré antes de convertirme en reina. _

-No es difícil para mí notar que no te sientes tranquila, no pongas esa cara-le pidió al ver que fruncía el entrecejo, con su ya conocida expresión de fastidio-. Me preocupa en extremo tu salud, princesa.

Su padre comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Zelda bajó la cabeza, y durante el resto de la conversación no miró otra cosa que sus manos.

-Pero no quiero que pierdas las esperanzas. Yo creo que lo que necesitas es alimentar tu espíritu. ¿Sabes? La próxima semana, el teatro realizará un espectáculo en la plaza. ¿Tienes alguna idea del motivo de este evento?-la miró sonriendo, esperando que la respuesta le levantara el ánimo-. ¿O me dirás que no recuerdas la ocasión especial?

_Oh, esto es grandioso. Ahora querrá que asista a un espectáculo en un lugar abierto y concurrido. ¡Que todo mundo vea mi lamentable estado! ¿No se supone que los enfermos deben reposar todo el día en su habitación?_

-A decir verdad, no padre-le respondió casi en un susurro, apenada de no tener la memoria suficiente pare recordarlo.

-Me sorprende, Zelda, que no lo recuerdes. Solías brincar de emoción cuando eras una niña cada vez que llegaba ese día.

Zelda hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Si era importante para ella, debía ser algo muy bueno. Pero no podía recordar qué.

-¿No? Entonces te lo diré. La próxima semana celebraremos, como cada cuatro años, los torneos conmemorativos de la Semana de Din.

Zelda siguió con la vista en sus manos, pero esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos, alzando las cejas. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? En Hyrule, era la época en que durante tres semanas se realizaban diversas actividades para honrar a las diosas. Una semana por cada deidad.

La primera semana, el primer día se iniciaban las celebraciones con una especie de espectáculo al aire libre. Las representaciones teatrales solían ser las más comunes, luego se organizaban, a las afueras de la ciudadela, torneos reglamentados donde se simulaban las antiguas justas, las cuales ya no se practicaban en el reino, por considerarse demasiado peligrosas, y eso no lo veían con muy buenos ojos durante las festividades.

En la segunda semana, la de Nayru, se ponía una feria, por lo cual no era de extrañarse que hubiera niños corriendo por todos lados. Y durante la semana de Farore, había música, bailes colectivos, y el día de clausura, había un evento especial durante la noche, con fuegos artificiales, y una ceremonia especialmente bella donde el rey daba un discurso, agradecía a todos por su participación, y prácticamente todos disfrutaban lo que restaba de la pirotecnia hasta entradas horas de la noche.

-Estoy seguro que el ambiente alegre de las festividades te animará, y no hay nada más saludable que estar contento-le aseguró estrechando su mano de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?

Zelda no contestó, porque otra vez estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Recordar esa ocasión le hacía recordar cuanto solía disfrutarla en compañía de su madre.

-¿Sabes?-continuó el rey al no obtener respuesta por parte de su hija-. Oí que hay muchos príncipes y embajadores interesados en presenciar estos festejos tan especiales. Han sido tan buenas las impresiones que han llegado de alguna forma hasta reinos lejanos, que están dispuestos a recorrer largas distancias para tal propósito. Entre tú y yo, querida hija-al decir esto, bajó un poco la voz y se acercó un poco más-, pienso que esta excusa es una mentirilla para cubrir su verdadero propósito: el de conocer a la hermosa princesa de Hyrule.

Tan sólo las últimas palabras del rey bastaron para sacarla de sus pensamientos de golpe. Ahora miraba a su padre sorprendida y confundida.

-No es ninguna noticia que ya no eres una niña, Zelda. Sé que para una muchacha como tú las cosas han cambiado. Y supongo que en este momento de tu vida, tu cabeza está llena de dudas sobre tu futuro. Pero no te preocupes, hija mía. Podrías encontrar la respuesta muy pronto ¿no lo crees así?

Su padre la miraba feliz y esperanzado. Ella simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Estaba diciéndole que iba a conocer a su futuro prometido en las semanas de las diosas? Es decir, ¿por qué la prisa? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Aún no estaba lista, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Era muy joven ¿O acaso su padre pensaba que a sus dieciocho años debía darse prisa por encontrar su pareja de toda la vida? Demasiadas preguntas se avecinaban y Zelda permanecería inmóvil frente a su padre un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de la muralla que protegía la ciudadela, un muchacho de buena complexión, vistiendo una túnica verde bastante sucia y algo malgastada, cabalgaba lentamente sobre una bonita yegua. Portaba una espada sobre su espalda. El muchacho indicó al animal detenerse antes la enorme puerta que ahora hacía de puente sobre el arroyo que rodeaba la ciudadela.

-Así que esta es la ciudad-se dijo así mismo-. Bueno, Epona, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, regresamos al corazón de Hyrule. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría ver a tu amo convertido en un caballero?-el muchacho rió ligeramente y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a su yegua- Andando.

Y el joven jinete avanzó hacia la ciudadela con el pecho henchido y una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	2. Chapter 2

**LES PIDO A TODOS UNA ENORME, ENORME DISCULPA!!! T_T Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que fui de mensa a publicar el fic justo antes de iniciar mi ciclo de exámenes (que ya terminó :3). De ahora en adelante podré actualizar más seguido. Por favor, no dejen de leerme, lean mi fic Obscurus Gladius Magister (haciendo promoción XD), y dejen reviews ¡pliiiiiiiiiiis!**

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de la franquicia de Zelda, ni de sus personajes, lo es Shigeru Miyamoto. Pero cuando lo convenza de vendérmela . ... XD**

**Aclaraciones: Aquí insertaré un POV de Zelda, indicado como Zelda's POV (en inglés, que cool =P), y los pensamientos ocasionales irán en _cursivas_.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2**

En la habitación de la princesa se oían pasos apresurados desde hacía un buen rato. Impa escuchaba atentamente, sentada en un taburete bastante incómodo para sus débiles huesos, mientras la princesa le contaba sin parar, caminando de un lado para el otro, casi sin darse el tiempo de respirar, sobre la pequeña plática que había tenido su padre con ella.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Y ni si quiera sé si quiero casarme, convertirme en reina y empezar una familia.

-Niña, ¿no crees que tú misma estás apresurando este asunto? Piensas demasiado las cosas.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó elevando la voz, deteniendo bruscamente su desesperado recorrido por la habitación, respirando algo agitada, debido a su acelerado paso. Debido a su falta alarmante de condición, incluso el más ligero ejercicio la podía cansar.

-Claro, mi niña. Ven, acércate querida-Zelda se aproximó a su nana, y le extendió las manos, que la anciana estrechó suavemente entre las suyas-. Debes tener calma cariño, su majestad no quiso asustarte. Es algo que toda joven princesa espera a partir de cierta época de su vida, y tú ya estás en esa época… Comprende, cariño, no es algo que debas temer-agregó como consuelo, al ver la expresión de angustia de la princesa.

-Eso lo sé, pero-Zelda se sentó al borde de su cama- me preocupa que mi padre de pronto quiera comprometerme con el primer hombre que muestre interés en mí.

-Oh, no cualquier hombre, cariño. Tú eres la princesa de Hyrule, que un hombre que no esté a tu altura te mire con interés sería un atrevimiento. Tu padre no te prometería a alguien que no tuviera los medios para darte toda la felicidad que mereces.

Zelda se quitó las zapatillas, y fue a sentarse al centro de su gran cama con dosel, tomó uno de sus cojines más grandes, lo abrazó, y apoyó su cara en él, dejando ver sólo sus ojos, para que Impa no dejara de darse cuenta de cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-Impa, yo sé… yo sé que la decisión que tome mi padre con respecto a mi futuro depende de muchas más cosas, cosas muy importantes…-transcurrieron algunos segundos silenciosos, en los que Impa esperó pacientemente lo que Zelda necesitara decir- Al final, con quién me case, dependerá de lo que sea políticamente conveniente.

Con esas palabras, Zelda hundió la cara en el cojín.

* * *

Zelda's POV

La felicidad que merezco. Si en verdad la merezco, ¿por qué no me dejan tenerla completa? Desde que tengo memoria han tomado decisiones sobre mi vida, claro, siempre diciendo amablemente que tenía la libertad de tomar mis propias decisiones, pero nunca más allá de ciertos límites… límites muy constreñidos; todo con el propósito de moldearme hasta obtener el modelo perfecto de princesa. Estas son conclusiones mías, seguro no me dirían algo así directamente, así que no sé qué tan bueno haya sido el resultado final, pero puedo decir por la forma en que muchos me miran, que soy algo decepcionante, algo que tampoco me dirán a la cara. La mayoría de la gente tiene una sonrisa falsa cuando estoy cerca; otros simplemente, en ocasiones, no pueden disimular las emociones que les provoco, ya sean de lástima, o desilusión (creo que en ésta se encuentran mis tutores). Puedo contar con mis dedos a aquellos que conocen más que mi apariencia frágil y mi comportamiento caprichoso, y por ello, me entienden y saben como acercarse a mí, aunque muchas veces no lo logren. Soy una persona con la que no se puede congeniar, no me extraña que no haya una persona en todo el reino que quiera estar conmigo.

Incluso mi padre se siente incómodo a veces. Cuando en sus pocos ratos disponibles para mí, intenta hacer plática, me pregunta cosas que, en este punto, me incomoda responder. Porque después de que mi madre partió a la tierra de las diosas, hubo un largo periodo en el que no quise hablar con mi padre si no era para cosas fundamentales, sólo por educación y respeto a él.

Ahora nuestra relación marcha ligeramente mejor, pero ese silencio que impuse por tanto tiempo ha causado que lo vea como a un extraño con el que no puedo intimar. Por otro lado, tengo a Impa, que es algo así como mi hombro para llorar cuando me siento desdichada, una oyente muy paciente cuando tengo algo de qué quejarme, y mi mejor amiga, cuando se trata de celebrar mis alegrías. Quisiera que lo último pasara con más frecuencia.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, suelo hallar un modo de repeler sus buenas intenciones. Me gusta ahuyentar a la gente, y a la vez, detesto sabotearme a mí misma cuando por fin llega alguien a ofrecerme su amistad sin esperar algún beneficio a cambio. A veces ni yo misma me entiendo, quiero que la gente me note y se acerque sinceramente a mí, pero desconfío de todos y no permito que traspasen la barrera que he construido a mi alrededor.

Fin de Zelda's POV

-Princesa Zelda-oyó una voz insistente tratando de obtener su atención subiendo un poco el tono.

-¿Eh?-fue su única respuesta, a la mujer impaciente frente a ella. Tenía un libro en sus manos, lo había estado sosteniendo desde hacía minutos, sentada ante una mesa sobre la cual había una pequeña pila de libros, algunas hojas en blanco y una pluma sobre un tintero.

-¿Tan absorta estaba usted en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia?

Zelda miró al libro. Ni si quiera recordaba donde se había quedado, no estaba sumergida en su lectura sino en sus pensamientos.

-Claro-respondió, y cerró el libro.

-Entiendo que una lectura fascinante como- la mujer echó una miradita a la cubierta del libro, donde leyó el título en letras plateadas, al que le dirigió una expresión de desagrado- _Organización de los ejércitos: primeros siglos hasta nuestros días_- hizo un movimiento circular con sus ojos-pero no debe permitir que esta clase de material la distraiga de sus estudios primordiales. Y creo que no hace falta añadir por lo que podría ser la centésima vez, que no es una lectura apropiada para una señorita de su clase.

La princesa le dirigió una de sus conocidas miradas de fastidio, cuando le arrancó el libro de las manos. La mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabello negro con unas cuantas canas visibles recogido en un moño extravagante, y unos lentes diminutos que se sostenían perfectamente sobre su nariz, hojeó el libro como si fuera alguna baratija sin ningún valor.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de aprender algo que no le será de utilidad en el futuro?-continuó la señora con reproche, mientras se dirigía a un armario que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Ahí guardó el libro bajo llave.

-Tengo que discrepar con usted-objetó Zelda-. Algún día seré reina, y es deber de un miembro de la realeza conocer a fondo los asuntos y elementos de su gobierno. Mi padre me ha hablado de esto muchas veces. ¿Cómo podría liderar el reino con el mejor ejército si no conozco nada sobre su organización?

La tutora dejó escapar una risa de esas que tiene la gente cuándo alguien le ha dicho un chiste.

-Querida, querida. Esas son funciones que no le conciernen a usted.

Una exhalación de aire cargado de ira se escuchó en la elegante habitación. La señora se volvió hacia Zelda, quien tenía la cara vuelta hacia un lado, tarareando una canción como si nada. Su tutora suspiró profundamente.

-Espero que no haya olvidado lo que aprendió en nuestra última sesión. Esas lecciones son muy importantes si quiere dar una buena impresión durante las próximas semanas.

-Las semanas de las diosas, entiendo-añadió Zelda en tono aburrido-. He celebrado en muchas ocasiones esas fechas, creo que sé bastante bien como debo comportarme. Lo que me ha estado enseñando últimamente, francamente, está de más. Conozco las normas de etiqueta tan bien que se han vuelto parte de mi vida.

-Oh, tengo que discrepar con usted-objetó la maestra imitando la vocecita de Zelda-. Primero que nada, codos fuera de la mesa, y espalda recta-le indicó, y Zelda adquirió una postura elegante, en lugar de la que tenía hace un segundo-. Claramente le falta disciplina, además…

-Estamos solas, no veo cuál es el problema-interrumpió la chica, comenzando a disgustar a su tutora.

-Además-recalcó la mujer-, sus estudios están apunto de finalizar, así que necesita reafirmar el conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de estos años.

Habla como si hubiésemos pasado una vida juntas. Vaya, sólo han sido tres años. ¿Y a eso le llama conocimiento? No veo como este "conocimiento" me será de ayuda en momentos de apuro. No hacen mi vida más fácil ni más alegre. ¿Por qué no puede ser ella como mi nana? Ella me enseña más cosas que esta "maestra".

-Jamás una de mis alumnas ha fallado en mis cursos, y no será la princesa de Hyrule la excepción. No bajo mi instrucción. Así que quiero que tenga en mente como su único objetivo el MSR.

-¿El qué?

-No me diga que no lo recuerda, el título de _Miembro de la Sociedad Real_, he estado insistiendo en el tema especialmente estos últimos meses. ¿Será que su mente se encuentra flotando sobre temas inútiles cada vez que se lo menciono?

-No lo sé…-contestó Zelda algo apenada, pero se le pasaría pronto, cosa que ocurría con todo asunto que no le interesaba.

-En ese caso-continuó su tutora, en su voz se podía predecir un tono triunfante- tendremos que hacer un repaso riguroso del curso durante esta semana.

Sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar un quejido de la princesa.

-Hay que corregir y afinar esas maneras suyas-le dijo, levantándole la barbilla de forma que la viera a ella y no a sus manos mientras hablaba-, de manera que esté preparada para el banquete de bienvenida de la próxima semana.

-¿Banquete?-preguntó Zelda arqueando las cejas, sorprendida por la noticia- Nadie me ha dicho nada de ningún banquete.

-No arrugue la frente, princesa… Así está mejor. Como usted ya sabe, las semanas de las diosas son muy importantes dentro de las tradiciones de la familia real y su pueblo. No sólo congrega a ambas partes en una misma celebración, si no que atrae a miembros reales y nobles de reinos lejanos. Así de importantes son estas fechas…

_Dígame algo que no sepa para variar. _

-Este año sin embargo, hay un extra muy especial. Una recepción en el castillo acompañada por un elegante banquete-lo dijo con la cara en alto, estirando el cuello tanto que parecía que se desprendería de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo del repentino banquete?

-Oh, querida. Será una ocasión maravillosa para ti. Después de todo este tiempo de formación podrás mostrar tus habilidades ante la sociedad real.

-Entonces… ¿la fiesta es en realidad en torno a mí?-preguntó la princesa preocupada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Por su puesto, princesa. ¿Para qué más podía ser? Creo que ha llegado el momento de que empiece a preocuparse por su futuro, y qué mejor forma de asegurarlo que en una recepción con los invitados más distinguidos de nuestro círculo-la maestra aplaudió felizmente, probablemente mil veces más emocionada que la propia princesa; tal parecía que se sentía verdaderamente parte de la familia real.

_Oh, cielos… ¿este asunto está yendo a donde creo que está yendo?_

-Ya lo puedo imaginar. En el minuto en que usted haga acto de presencia en la sala, dejando sin aliento a los presentes con su impecable comportamiento y elegancia, las proposiciones vendrán sin necesidad de que su padre tenga que intervenir.

_¡Qué injusticia! ¿Acaso todos han llegado a un acuerdo y están poniendo en acción un complot contra mí?_

-¿Por qué quieren hacer este banquete ahora? He presenciado muchas semanas en honor a las diosas y jamás ha habido algo semejante en el castillo. Se supone que estas fechas son para que nuestra familia conviva con el pueblo, reforcemos nuestros lazos y demos una buena imagen-lo último lo dijo describiendo un círculos con sus ojos.

-Lo sé, princesa. Pero creí que está en el momento justo para presentarla oficialmente a la sociedad. Así que convencí a Su Majestad de ofrecer esta recepción. No me lo agradezca-finalizó con orgullo.

La quijada de Zelda cayó y sus ojos se clavaron en su maestra quien aún festejaba el brillante favor que le había hecho.

_Darle las gracias no es lo que tengo en mente._

-Ahora, por favor, quiero que lea en voz alta el apartado tercero del Código de Princesas.

Con esta indicación, Zelda tomó uno de los libros de su mesa, y lo abrió a la primera por la página en donde se encontraba esa parte. Ya conocía el código de memoria, y sólo veía este repaso como un desperdicio de tiempo.

Impa pasó unos minutos más tarde cerca de la habitación donde la princesa tomaba sus lecciones de etiqueta. Abrió lenta y silenciosamente la puerta, pero sólo un poco, para verificar que todo estuviera saliendo bien.

- Una princesa debe caminar con la frente en alto, y no permitir que nadie le mire por encima…

Impa se alegró de oír a la princesa tomando debidamente sus lecciones, sin protestar, y se marchó a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Claro que ella no estuvo escuchando minutos después, cuando se desató una discusión en la habitación. Iniciada por Zelda, claro…

* * *

-¿Cómo que no puede entrar?-reclamó un joven frente a uno de los guardias que cuidaban una de las entradas de la ciudad.

-No se permiten animales de carga a menos que traiga un documento que diga que trae un pedido del castillo o de alguno de los mercaderes de la ciudad.

-¡Animal de carga!-exclamó Link ofendido-No es una mula, es una yegua.

-Queda estrictamente prohibido-estableció claramente el guardia, golpeando el piso con el extremo de su lanza-. Por medidas de salubridad, no podemos permitir animales de granja corrientes.

-¡Animales de granja!-exclamó nuevamente Link con ojos completamente abiertos, apretando amenazadoramente los puños.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Qué alboroto es ese!-se oyó una voz masculina detrás de él.

Un hombre corpulento, de cabello y barba canosos, acaba de cruzar la puerta junto a la cual estaba parado el muchacho, quien junto con el guardia se volvió para mirar al viejo que les había llamado la atención. Llevaba, asombrosamente, tres grandes contenedores de metal.

-Sigue por tu camino, anciano-le indicó el guardia con desdén.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Cada vez que viene un visitante te vuelves de pronto la gran autoridad. Hijo, no tienes más que… ¿por qué me miras de esa forma? Parece que tuviera yo algo en la cara.

Así es, Link se había quedado perplejo al ver el rostro del viejo. De pronto una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios.

-Burdon-dijo Link emocionado-, ¿Burdon el de la taberna? ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Link!

El viejo dejó caer pesadamente uno de los contenedores en el suelo, afortunadamente sin derramar una sola gota de su contenido.

-¡Me quiero ir de espaldas! ¡Pero si es Link! ¡Jo! Ven acá muchacho- el hombre, demasiado efusivo, lo atrapó en un apretado abrazo. A pesar de que tenía la fuerza de un goron, Link no trató de zafarse. Él sólo reía felizmente por el encuentro, mientras el guardia los miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Mírate, te has vuelto un hombre! ¿Qué le pasó al muchachito torpe que siempre andaba rondando mi negocio?- Burdon le revolvió el fleco abundante que brotaba de debajo del gorro verde.

-¿Pues qué más pudo haber sido? Son los años de entrenamiento y constantes viajes los que me han convertido en lo que soy.

-Ahora, los dos sigan su camino o regresen por donde vinieron, están obstruyendo el paso-ordenó el guardia con prisa, queriendo demostrar su poder sobre la gente común como ellos (N/A: No que lo fuera, eso se sentía él ¬¬)

-Oiga-Link estaba a punto de defenderse, pero Burdon lo detuvo.

-Vamos, vamos Link. No tienes que molestarte, ven conmigo.

-Pero…-Link no tuvo tiempo de objetar, pues el viejo ya se iba por donde había venido. Vio el contenedor que había olvidado y lo recogió por él.

-Creo que vas a necesitar esto-dijo Link, sonriente, y fue guiado por toda la orilla de la muralla que protegía la ciudad (N/A: en este fic imagino una muralla cuadrada como la te TP).

Charlaron tranquilamente, seguidos de Epona cuyas riendas las sujetaba su amo. Rodearon hasta llegar una puerta más pequeña, no se veía ningún guardia aún, pero sí una persona sentada sobre un gran roca de superficie lisa, recargándose sobre el muro con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Cuando se aproximaron, Link vio que era un muchachito de unos trece o doce años. De piel morena, cabello sucio y pies descalzos, cuyas plantas no se dejaban ver entre tanta suciedad. Descansaba con los ojos cerrados, masticando una deliciosa ramita de alguna planta corriente.

-Oye, chico. Te traigo un encargo-dijo Burdon alegremente. El chiquillo se sobresaltó ligeramente, no esperaba que nadie lo interrumpiera de su descanso.

-¡Eh, qué hay señor!-casi gritó el niño, sonriendo ampliamente y riendo, dejando ver sus dientes amarillos, y un huequito negro entre ellos-¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta vez?

-Nada difícil, sólo cuida de este caballo mientras este mozalbete y yo pasamos un rato en la taberna-el viejo le lanzó una rupia roja al muchachito, quien la atrapó muy satisfecho y le quitó las riendas a Link, algo que le extrañó un poco.

-Oye no soy un chiquillo ya-se quejó Link en tono juguetón, pero cambió su expresión por una de preocupación al dirigirse al niño-. Es una yegua-dijo Link-, y ten cuidado ¿quieres? … Oye, Burdon, ¿seguro que este niño es de fiar?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Seguro-respondió -, ¡vamos, tú tranquilo! Tu caballo…

-Yegua-le corrigió Link frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Como sea, estará bien, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo ahora, Link? Estoy seguro de que los muchachos estarán muy contentos de verte.

-Claro. ¿Qué ha sido de Uriel? ¿Aún te ayuda con el negocio?

Link se dio cuenta de que Burdon ya no iba caminando a la par con él, su paso se volvió lento. Su rostro cambió abruptamente de una felicidad intensa a una tristeza profunda.

-Er…

-¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó Link preocupado, pensando si había dicho algo inapropiado.

-No, que va-Burdon se recobró inmediatamente, en un intento de no incomodar a Link, y no poner en evidencia sus propios problemas- Venga, Link, tengo que llevar estos a la bodega.

Link recordó de pronto que ambos llevaban unos pesados contenedores, así que continuó a través de la ciudad, la cual estaba extrañamente para él, repleta de personas de todos los colores. Podría haber jurado que incluso vio a alguna gente del desierto rondando por los callejones donde se plantaban los puestos y negocios desde muy temprano.

Cruzaron la plaza central, decorada con bellas jardineras. En un extremo, se encontraba un kiosco, donde se reunía la gente a platicar tranquilamente, y en ocasiones especiales, se reservaba para pequeños números musicales.

Tras cruzar la plaza, se introdujeron por algunos callejones, hasta llegar a uno algo escondido, y entraron por un edificio pequeño, algo viejo, y que a simple vista parecía solitario. Pero al entrar, se encontraron con que había una buena cantidad de gente reunida ahí, la mayoría hombres más maduros que Link pero visiblemente de menor edad que Burdon.

Pocos se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando entraron, y uno de ellos fue un hombre muy parecido en la complexión a Burdon, pero más joven, con muy pocas canas en su pelo rizado. Tenía enorme y colorada nariz, y usaba un delantal lleno de manchas de bebidas y otras cosas inexplicables.

-¡Eh, te habías tardado, viejo cascarrabias!... ¿Por qué de tan bueno humor, ahora?- preguntó el hombre extrañado de verlo acercándose a la barra tan radiante y riendo con tanta naturalidad, y después dirigió una rápida mirada al muchacho que lo acompañaba.

-La pregunta fue innecesaria, ¿no ves a quién traigo conmigo?-Burdon señaló a Link y le brindó un fuerte apretón con su enorme brazo, a lo que Link respondió algo apenado con una risa nerviosa, porque muchos miraban divertidos el cariño que le demostraba el viejo.

-Serías más útil si me lo presentaras, Burdon-respondió su amigo sin caer en la cuenta aún, y miró a Link con mucha concentración. O quizá se le dificultaba verle bien la cara por la poca luz que se infiltraba por las pequeñas ventanas.

-Pues estarás ciego, tonto y más-bromeó Burdon, soltando una carcajada que para muchos sonó aterradora, tan fuerte que ni él mismo pudo aguantarla y terminó tosiendo cerca de Link… demasiado cerca.

-Yo me siento aquí ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Link, apartándose del viejo, acomodándose en una silla a un metro de él.

-Esperen un momento-de pronto dijo el hombre frente a él, pestañeando fuertemente y frotándose los ojos para enfocar su vista- ¿No serás…?

-Por lo que veo aún te queda algo de buena memoria-dijo Link, sonriendo pícaramente, cruzando los brazos- Te lo advierto, ya he recibido demasiados abrazos el día de hoy.

-¡Quién va a ser, sino Link! ¡Miren muchachos, es Link!

Realmente fueron pocos los que dirigieron su atención a las tres personas que estaban en la barra, los que parecían ser los mayores. Pronto empezaron a aparecer sonrisas, risas y algunas muestras de aprecio como apretones de manos y abrazos para el joven Link.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La verdad no sé si describir esto como AU _ , pero para la ambientación me imagino una mezcla entre ocarina y A Link to the Past. De hecho Link es como el de ALttP :3. Un saludo a todos, felices vacaciones!!!**

**PD: Por favor, avísenme de cualquier error X3, lo revisé detenidamente en el word, pero no revisé si se "corrigió" algo aquí (entiéndase, que a veces este Document Manager nos cambia cosas que no debería ¬¬x, y le luego dicen que una no usa el word...).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Qué tal mis queridos lectores ;D! Lamento, uuuuuuna vez más la terrible demora u_u, primero fue bloqueo creativo y luego por una visita inesperada de un primo que se vino a quedar unos cuantos días. Cuando eso pasa, escribir no es una opción. Ahora, pasemos rápido a unos cuántos agradecimientos =D: Gracias a Erk92, dArmiitHa, Dialirvi, Little Ciela, ElFOTiTO, la generala, Nanao y mininaxoxo. No saben cuánto me alegra recibir sus comentarios y su apoyo X3, son mi mejor motivación para seguir con esta historia y me levantan el ánimo.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Zelda, sus personajes y nombres no me pertenecen. Los personajes originales en esta historia, sí.**

Este capítulo no contiene flashbacks ni POVs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3**

Pasó el tiempo muy rápido entre caras conocidas, dejándose llevar hacia recuerdos muy gratos y anécdotas asombrosas. Todos querían saber qué había hecho Link con su vida, ese chiquillo que solía correr de un lado para otro durante las mañanas con un palo, jugando a ser el defensor de la ciudad, y durante las tardes, ayudaba en los quehaceres del bar, aprendiendo de vez en cuando alguna lección del hijo de Burdon, quien en esos tiempos se preparaba para convertirse en soldado, y posiblemente, ascender un mayor rango.

Link lo había admirado desde siempre, siendo un niño cuyos padres murieron muy tempranamente, lo veía como a un hermano mayor: era su mejor amigo y modelo a seguir. De no haber sido por todo lo que aprendió de él, no hubiera decidido marcharse a buscar aventuras lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad. Si había alguien a quien deseaba con mucho entusiasmo ver a su regreso, era él.

-Nos has rebasado, muchacho-decía Gil, el hombre que los había recibido desde la barra-. Tú pareces tener más cicatrices que todos los que estamos aquí reunidos.

Link casi derramó algunas gotas de la bebida que estaba tomando cuando oyó el comentario. Aunque había sido un halago hacia él, la pareció exagerado. El pequeño grupo de hombres reunido en torno a él también rió al ver su reacción.

-¡Qué va! No son heridas de guerra, hombre-admitió Link entre risas-. Sólo… sólo unas cuántas experiencias entre emocionantes y desagradables. Pero siempre se saca algo bueno de ello.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Link había adquirido mucha fortaleza durante su ausencia. Al ver su rostro, recordaban que solía ser un pequeñín como cualquiera, bastante común e incluso algo corto de estatura para su edad, pero siempre con más energía de la necesaria. Para estos hombres, llegó a ser casi un hijo, especialmente Burdon. Verlo hecho todo un hombre, a pesar de que pasaba por poco de los veinte años, los hacía sentirse orgullosos como si de un miembro de su familia se tratara. Incluso tenía una estatura bastante aceptable.

No podían creer que no lo reconocieron inmediatamente cuando lo vieron. Seguro, sus facciones se habían endurecido, tenía cierto aire de rudeza, aunque seguía siendo amigable y animoso como siempre, pero definitivamente esa cara era la misma de aquel chiquillo llamado Link.

-Te has puesto muy fuerte-señaló un anciano, mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo de Link, evaluando su musculatura-, como yo en mis tiempos mozos.

Todo el mundo estalló en una carcajada.

-Podré no estar tan viejo como tú, pero hasta yo recuerdo que eras un hombre enclenque-comentó Burdon, mientras limpiaba la mesa frente a él.

-Hey, hey, ustedes los jóvenes de hoy tienen muy mala memoria, y encima les falta respeto hacia la gente venerable-se quejó el viejo, tosiendo fuertemente al final de sus palabras, lanzando grandes escupitajos que sus adyacentes trataron de evitar con disgusto.

A Link le divertía mucho estar rodeado de gente tan fácil de llevar, sobre todo tratándose de caras conocidas. Fueron demasiadas las preguntas que se le hicieron, y la tarde prácticamente lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando miró a través de la ventana, notó que la luz había bajado su intensidad, y lo que iluminaba el bar eran más bien las lámparas que no había notado cuándo encendieron.

En las pequeñas calles de la ciudadela, los niños eran llamados por sus padres desde los edificios a volver a sus casas. Los puesteros terminaban de hacer sus negocios, para tan sólo una hora más tarde cerrar y marcharse a descansar hasta el siguiente día. Pronto se encenderían las antorchas alrededor de la ciudad, para que los guardias pudieran hacer su trabajo sin problemas y los habitantes nocturnos pasaran una noche animada antes de que todos estuvieran completamente dormidos.

Ahora que todos habían dejado de lado la emoción de tener de vuelta a Link por un momento, éste aprovechó para tener una charla más tranquila con Burdon. Se acercó a la barra, y pidió uno de sus mejores tragos.

-¡Ah, condenado Link! Sabes aprovechar tu adultez muy bien-dijo burlonamente el hombre, sacando un tarro más grande que el vaso en el que había estado bebiendo- ¿Sabes? Aún me cuesta creer que has dejado de ser un chiquillo.

-Mírate, pareces mi padre-se burló Link, aunque para el señor fue más bien un halago-. Oye Burdon…

En el momento en que su bebida era servida, se inclinó con el propósito de hablarle de manera confidencial, antes de que se diera la vuelta y pudiera ignorarlo.

-No he visto a Uriel desde que llegué, ¿será que vendrá a visitar este lugar pronto o…?

El señor Burdon se notó incómodo con la pregunta, porque desde ese momento, evadió la mirada de Link, y comenzó a rebuscar entre cubiertos y otras cosas debajo del mostrador a su lado.

-Pues… mira…

-Al menos dime donde puedo encontrarlo, quiero contarle todo lo que he vivido-le pidió el muchacho.

Burdon pudo sentir las ansias en la voz de Link. Sabía que un lazo muy estrecho lo unía a su hijo, por eso temía que el muchacho pudiera resultar herido. Si a él le hacía daño incluso pensar en él.

Link golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos impacientemente mientras él se hacía el que no escuchó nada. El joven dio un sorbo grande y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Logró él… ya sabes, lo que quería?

Hubo una pausa incómoda (para Burdon) y luego respondió casi en susurro:

-Sí.

-Pero lo dices con tanto orgullo-le aseguró Link con sarcasmo-. Te noto raro desde que llegué, y eso cuando te hablo de Uriel. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Un presentimiento horrible embargó a Link, su sonrisa desapareció por completo y su corazón empezó latir a dolorosamente, al ver que la cara del hombre se tornó sombría. Por un momento temió haber cometido una imprudencia al mencionar el tema, pero necesitaba saber qué le estaba ocultando con respecto a su casi hermano.

-No, no pasa nada, es…-Burdon casi dejó caer un recipiente de cristal, pero pudo atraparlo entre sus manos con torpeza antes de que esta tocara el suelo. Lo colocó en su lugar e inmediatamente le mostró su mejor sonrisa falsa- ¡Bah! No es nada, muchacho. Me estoy poniendo muy viejo ¿no te parece?

El anciano echó una carcajada, que casi no se notó debido al barullo que había en todo el lugar. Link no podía dejar de pensar que se veía patético. Pero algo debía estarle ocultando para actuar así, algo muy malo. Miró su tarro vacío, deslizando nerviosamente los dedos sobre su superficie húmeda. Miró sobre su hombro a las personas que hablaban animadamente -ya fuera por los efectos de la bebida o porque de verdad estaban felices- detrás de él. Sus chistes y balbuceos llenaban el bar de un ruido sin pausas. Era la oportunidad perfecta de sacarle la verdad a Burdon sin que provocara una escena, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-Seré directo contigo, Burdon. Realmente estoy deseando ver a Uriel, ¿sería mucho pedir que me permitieras verlo?

El tono en su voz debió hacerlo sentir apenado, porque respondió como si de una disculpa se tratase:

-No es… no es que necesites mi permiso Link-titubeó, enviándole una mirada fugaz y luego volviendo su atención hacia el piso.

El joven pudo sentir su cabeza caliente, el sudor comenzando a bajar por su frente. ¿A qué hora había subido la temperatura ahí?

-Puedes ir a verle cuando quieras, estoy seguro de que les hará bien reunirse después de tantos años, a los dos-continuó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras. No lo pudo ver porque estaba muy ocupado pretendiendo que acomodaba cosas en las repisas (en realidad sólo cambiaba cosas de lugar sin un propósito), pero Link dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

-¡Diosas! Pensé que me dirías que iría a visitar su tumba. Me alegra enormemente oír que aún sigue tan vivo como siempre-se desahogó Link con una mano en el pecho, mientras su ritmo cardíaco se normalizaba.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices muchacho! ¡Muerto! ¿Cómo se te fue a meter esa idea en la cabeza?-exclamó Burdon, rascándose la cabeza, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. A pesar de todos los problemas, preferiría que todo siguiera de esa forma antes que ver a su hijo muerto.

-¿Pues qué iba a pensar? No me dices absolutamente nada-se quejó el joven, cruzando los brazos-. Te he estado preguntando sobre Uriel desde el momento en que llegué a esta ciudad y no haces más que evadir mis preguntas y hacerte el loco.

-¿Quién se hace el loco?-preguntó Gil que acaba de aparecer en escena. Traía uno de los contenedores que el mismo Link había ayudado a trasladar y lo colocó al pie de una estantería detrás de él- Yo que tú mejor me iba tranquilo con esos tragos, Link. Un joven como tú aún no está bien acondicionado para efectos tan fuertes.

-Pero si sólo llevo un… ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?-inquirió Link ofendido.

Gil soltó una carcajada y se devolvió por donde vino, cerrando tras de sí una puerta escondida en un oscuro rincón.

-No le hagas caso, está envejeciendo y envidia tu imagen saludable. ¡Y ya no aguanta tres tragos en una sola sentada!

Eso último lo gritó con toda la intención de ser escuchado allá atrás. Por supuesto la defensa no tardó en escucharse a través de la puerta. Hasta Link se dio un minuto para reír de aquella situación.

-Bueno nunca ha sido precisamente un bebedor empedernido, debo reconocer-comentó con las mejillas coloradas-. Curioso, ustedes los que se dedican a este negocio no se ahogan en alcohol como sus clientes asiduos.

-De otra forma no haría bien mis cuentas, Link-respondió Burdon, más tranquilo, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos-… Oye Link, yo te quería proponer una cosa.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Antes de que te vayas y no te aparezcas por aquí durante días, te pregunto ¿tienes en donde pasar la noche… o noches?

Link sabía a donde llevaba su pregunta. Era bueno saber que un amigo le tendía la mano, pero estaba acostumbrado a arreglárselas por su cuenta. A eso le llamaba independencia.

-Supongo que puedo encontrar un lugar por ahí afuera. Apenas tengo unas cuantas rupias para algo con qué medio llenarme el estómago, ni pensar en alquilar un cuarto. Tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir afuera, donde puedo dormir bajo la sombra de un árbol y cazar mi propia comida, que aquí en la ciudad, donde no sirvo para nada sin dinero.

El viejo rió ante su comentario.

-La vida en la ciudad no es precisamente tranquila, en verdad. Pero no puedo dejar que andes por ahí vagando solo durante la noche, al menos no mientras pienses venir seguido aquí. Así que, quédate conmigo.

-Mmm… no lo sé. La verdad es que no tengo ningún problema durmiendo al aire libre, lo he venido haciendo desde hace varios años ya. El sueño a puerta cerrada ya no me satisface.

Link sabía como presumir con sutileza sobre su vida de aventurero.

-Oh, vamos, muchacho. Al menos quédate esta noche. Y mañana podrás marcharte, aprovechar para ver un poco la ciudad y visitar a quien tú quieras…

Burdon estaba limpiando unos vasos, pero lo miraba discretamente de vez en cuando. Link lo pensó bien, en verdad era tentador permanecer dentro de la ciudad y tener acceso a ella desde primera hora del día, pero había un detalle.

-¿Y qué hay de Epona?-le recordó- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la dejé con ese chiquillo, no la puedo dejar toda una noche afuera, sería un abuso darle esa responsabilidad al niño.

-De eso no te preocupes muchacho, tu yegua debió llegar al rancho que está cerca hace unas horas ya-le aseguró Burdon, con la intención de tranquilizarlo, pero el resultado fue lo contrario.

-¡Qué qué!-exclamó Link casi saltando de su asiento, tirando sin querer el tarro del que había estado bebiendo- ¿A qué rancho te refieres? ¿Cuándo me la traerán de regreso?

-Hey, hey, esos cuestan Link, ten más cuidado-Burdon fue por un recogedor y una pequeña escoba. Cuando volvió Link aún lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho-le reclamó.

-No pensé que fueras a romper nada…

-No, no. Yo hablo de Epona, ¿cómo se la llevaron?

-Ah, sí… olvidé mencionar eso al principio.

Link arqueó una ceja.

-Tú no te preocupes. Hay un rancho cerca de aquí, lo corre un muy buen amigo mío junto con su familia. Ese niño que viste al llegar es hijo suyo. Confía en mí, tu animal está en buenas manos. Así que… ¿aceptarás mi oferta?

-Eh…

Increíblemente, Link aceptó pasar la noche con el viejo. Con la condición de que al levantarse se le informara sobre el paradero de Epona. Estaba casi seguro de que no estaría muy cómodo viviendo entre gente agitada y ruidosa, pero había una razón poderosa para permanecer en ella. Su estadía ahí no era cuestión de unos cuantos días. Iba a costarle readaptarse a la vida urbana, pero valía la pena.

Abajo aún se oían voces que bromeaban y celebraban por diferentes razones ajenas a él. No era raro que el bar permaneciera abierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Link se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño al fondo, en donde la única luz posible era la de una vela apunto de extinguirse. Había en el lugar una cama vieja, sucia y llena de rasgaduras y agujeros.

Link se encontraba en suelo, sobre un par de sábanas dobladas haciendo de colchón y otra más para su cabeza. Al parecer sería una noche calurosa, así que entre menos tuviera encima, mejor. Su espada y pertenencias menores estaban colocadas sobre mesa polvorienta en una esquina. En ese momento, pensaba en su querido amigo Uriel.

Nada podría ser mejor que oír de sus propios labios que forma parte de las fuerzas armadas del castillo. Y ya que su padre se había negado a confirmárselo, no tenía otra forma de averiguarlo. En cuanto se haya asegurado de que Epona estuviera segura, se tomaría el día para encontrarse con él.

* * *

Impa comenzaba a preocuparse. Era muy tarde, y si Zelda no se encaminaba a su lecho pronto ocurriría una situación incómoda con su padre. Caminaba apresuradamente por uno de los corredores más amplios del castillo, candelero en mano. Los guardias la miraban pasar murmurando para sí misma.

-Ay, princesa. ¿Cómo una muchacha tan dulce puede darme estos problemas? Si tan sólo cooperaras con algo de disciplina. Espero que mis presentimientos, dados mis años cuidándote, no me fallen.

Se paró frente a un par de cortinas azules y las abrió, dejando al descubierto una puerta la cual conocía muy bien. No era la primera vez que buscaba en esa habitación a su princesa. Sacó la llave y en unos segundos, introdujo la cabeza y la mano que llevaba la luz al interior. Tal y como había sospechado, la muchacha estaba sentada al borde de una ventana enorme, recargada para su mayor comodidad, devorando algo del tamaño de una enciclopedia. No notó que Impa había entrado escandalizada.

-¡Princesa, ni si quiera está vestida para dormir!

La anciana corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, quien justo levantó la mirada para verle la cara a quien interrumpió su lectura. De no haber sido su nana, no hubiera dudado en mostrar molestia.

-Discúlpame-le pidió con una sonrisa-. Esta tarde encontré este libro interesantísimo. Sobre hadas, hay diferentes tipos de hadas ¿sabías? Tienen sus propias reglas, poseen rangos…

-Si no cargara sobre mi espalda tantos años en este mundo, te diría que estoy sorprendida.

Zelda sonrió apenada. Cuando quería hacer saber a los demás sobre un nuevo descubrimiento sonaba como una niña.

-Por favor, mi niña, déjame acompañarte hasta tu habitación. No queremos que tu padre se moleste al no verte arropada y lista para cerrar los ojos, o peor aún, al encontrarte aquí.

-No tiene nada de malo que esté aquí-se defendió Zelda, con un ligero berrinche en su voz-. Hasta la fecha no se me ha prohibido que entre a esta biblioteca.

-Te recuerdo, mi niña-le dijo Impa mirándola con cara de sermón, pero con voz suave y comprensiva- que tu padre te ha dicho que no debes permanecer todo el día encerrada entre estos muros, y tú has estado encerrándote aquí todos los días, hasta que cae la noche, como en esta ocasión.

-Pero no dijo explícitamente que no me está permitido estar aquí, así que…

Zelda se negaba a oír los consejos de Impa. Cuando se ponía caprichosa, hasta para su nana resultaba una odisea convencerla de seguir indicaciones. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de reprobación y le tomó de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, Princesa, y deja ese libro en su lugar. Después tendrás tiempo para una lectura recreativa. Es hora de ir a dormir.

Antes de que la pudiera arrastrar hasta su dormitorio, abrió el libro más o menos a la mitad, y le mostró a Impa unas notas que habían sido hechas por alguien ajeno al autor. Estaban escritas con letra muy adornada, que le daba un toque femenino e incluso algunos dibujos de flores habían sido trazados en la esquina de la hoja.

-¿Ves estas anotaciones, y estos garabatos? Son de mi madre-le informó emocionada- Hoy cuando encontré este libro y lo abrí por la mitad encontré estas notas puestas sin orden. No pensaba darle una oportunidad, pero cuando reconocí la letra de mi madre no pude resistirme. ¿Te das cuenta? Esta pudo haber sido una de sus obras favoritas.

Zelda abrazó el libro como si pudiera sentir el calor de su madre a través de él. Impa entendía sus razones para interesarse tanto por eso, pero ya era muy tarde como para concederle más privilegios a la princesa.

-Yo creo que es muy bueno que hayas encontrado un libro de tan gran valor. Anda niña, encaminémonos hacia tu habitación.

-De acuerdo-se rindió la princesa. Puso el libro de vuelta en el estante al que pertenecía, uno de los varios que llenaban la mitad de la habitación, y salió de ahí seguida por su nana.

Media hora más tarde, el rey entró en la habitación de Zelda, quien gracias a los esfuerzos de Impa, ya estaba arropada en su cama. Zelda dirigió su atención a la puerta donde él estaba de pie, contemplando la tranquilidad de su hija. Era la hora acostumbrada en que tanto padre como hija dejaban de lado cualquier asunto o sentimiento negativo, para desearse el más dulce de los sueños. Era una de las contadas cosas por las que Zelda estaba plenamente agradecida. Esos momentos eran preciosos para ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta noche, Princesa?-su padre se aproximó y se sentó sobre el borde de su cama, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Zelda le devolvió la sonrisa. Viéndola frente a la luz de un par de velas, podía notar lo pálida que estaba su hija, no que no se haya dado cuenta antes, siempre había lucido así. Pero cada vez esto le preocupaba más, y no importaba cuanto le insistiera, ella no cedería a salir al aire libre y darse el tiempo de conocer a la gente.

-Hoy te puedo decir que me siento muy contenta-le aseguró ella, acentuando su sonrisa, abriendo más esos ojos que le recordaban a su querida reina-. Encontré algo muy interesante en la biblioteca, ¿no es un problema, verdad?

Zelda lo miraba esperanzada, él sólo suspiró con resignación.

-No, por supuesto que no, Princesa. Pero yo quiero que te pasees por los jardines, recorras las calles de la ciudad (no sin la escolta apropiada), que interactúes con la gente.

El rey se acercó más para poder rodearla con su brazo, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. De esa forma Zelda podía sentir cuánto su padre la quería.

-Podrías dedicarte a alguna actividad al aire libre, como solía hacer tu madre. ¿Estás interesada en la jardinería? ¿O preferirías tomar clases de pintura? Traeré al pintor más famoso de Hyrule para tal propósito.

Zelda giró los ojos con fastidio. Aun no entendía por qué tenía que soportar esa insistencia en el mejor momento de la noche. Abrazó a su padre, y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo estar a punto de dormirse en sus brazos.

-Lo siento padre, no estoy interesada en tales pasatiempos. Yo sólo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo leyendo en paz.

-No me desilusiones, Princesa-le rogó su padre-, debe haber algo que te guste hacer fuera del castillo.

No había nada, de eso estaba segura. Pero era mejor no mencionarlo de nuevo frente a él, o le haría perder la paciencia como tantas otras veces, y eso no le traería nada bueno.

-No se me ocurre nada, padre.

-A mí sí… ¿Recuerdas cuánto disfrutabas tus clases de equitación? Tú sabes, antes de que el médico de la Familia Real nos aconsejara sacarte de ellas debido a la débil condición que poseías.

-¿Y te parece que soy más fuerte ahora?-le cuestionó Zelda escéptica.

-Es diferente ahora, Princesa Zelda. Tu condición es la de una mujer, no la de una niña enferma. Todo lo que necesitas es adecuarte a las condiciones del exterior. Puedes intentarlo Princesa, ¿por mí?

Su padre le suplicó con la mirada. En ese momento Zelda supo que nada haría que su padre dejara de molestarla con las mismas proposiciones, nada excepto ceder. Si lo hacía tan sólo esta vez, quizá la dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo. Y todos harían lo mismo al verla salir de su fortaleza al menos un día.

-Sea equitación, entonces-le miró a los ojos, y luego sonrió levemente-. Pero quiero al mejor caballo que puedas conseguir.

-Así se hará, mi Princesa. Mañana mismo tendrás a tu instructor y tu corcel.

El rey besó a su hija en la frente, con la cual se puso de pie y ambos se sonrieron con mucha alegría y franqueza. Era un sentimiento de cariño recíproco, y ninguno tenía reparo en demostrarlo.

-Que tengas un sueño tranquilo y reparador, hija mía.

Se inclinó para apagar las velas sobre la mesita de noche, y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Zelda lo detuvo con sus propios buenos deseos.

-Qué las diosas te guarden durante tu sueño, padre.

Esta fue la señal para dejar la habitación. Zelda quedó sola, en la completa oscuridad, lamentándose del largo día que le esperaba al despertar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, bien! =D ¿Qué les pareció? Aunque realmente no ocurrió mucho en este capítulo (ni lo que todos esperaban que ocurriera 6_6), disfruté escribiendo la mayor parte de él, me dio tiempo para explicar un poco más a algunos personajes. **

**No sean tímidos, dejen sus reviews que serán enormemente bienvenidos =D. Y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, en el que Zelda y Link se verán las caras *ojos de cachorrito*. Me emociona pensar qué puede resultar de la interacción entre dos personas tan distintas *¬*. Un saludote a todos, y felices vacaciones.**


End file.
